To Boldly Go
by cd11
Summary: Hello, Ths is my first attempt as a story. This a crossover involving Star Trek:TOS and General Hospital. Timeframe six months after the death of Robin Scorpio, or maybe not. Enjoy


Hi this is my first attempt at a story. This is a crossover tale involving two of my favorite shows. Star Trek: The Original Series and General Hospital. As we know, Star Trek and all of its character was created by Gene Roddenberry, and General Hospital was created by Wendi Ritchie. The time frame is 6 to 8 months after the Death of Robin Scorpio-Drake or maybe not. The story will tell. Enjoy

_**Ch-1: The first act:**_

The ship screamed over the city and crashed into the woods on the far side. It took the tops of the trees over as it slammed into the river, and bounced on the far bank with a thundering crash. After a few minutes, a hatch opened on the side and a man staggered out. He stumbled away from the ship, and looked around. It was cold and staring to snow, but he knew he had to get to the coordinates soon.

He turned back to his ship reaching for a device in his belt pressing a button, the hatch closed and the ship itself slowly vanished.

The man nodded in satisfaction, and started to climb up the bank toward what appeared to be a road, after slipping and sliding several times he made it to the road. Looking around he tried to get his bearings when he heard the sound of sirens coming from the direction of the city.

Being seen or taken by the locals inhabitants was not part of his plan, he moved back toward the river bank when his luck ran out, he slipped and could not control his fall as he landed at the bottom slamming his head on the hard ground; losing consciences. His last thought before passing out "My mission, all lost, forgive me, my mother."

The police car drove up and parked by the river. Two men got out of the car and started to look around. Taking in the sight of the tree tops sheared off, the one officer says "What do you think did this, a plane?"

The other officer looking over the side of the bridge sweeping the area with his flashlight "You would think so, Lucky" Dante answers "But the 64 dollar question, where's the wreck?" Officer Lucky Spencer walks back over to his partner and brother-in-law Dante Falconeri. "There's nothing on that side" he said gesturing to the other side of the bridge. Pointing at the trees "So what did this?" Dante asks.

"This is so," Lucky starts to say, but Dante raises his hand for quiet "Listen, did you hear that?

Both men look over the side of the bridge looking down by the river. Dante points down by the water spotting the unconscious body of the man

Both men rush down the bank to the still unmoving form of the man. Dante takes out his cell, "This is Unit 21 Alpha, requesting ambulance and back up on River Road on North Bridge, One man down injuries unknown." Lucky reaches the unconscious man first. His first impression is the man was wearing some type of uniform. Dante comes up; "Ambulance is on its way."

Lucky nods to the man "Check this out, some kind of uniform."

Dante answers "Military, you think?"

Lucky kneels down beside the man and turns him over. "Let's see, what we have."

And was startled with what he saw, that there was lots of blood was no surprise, the fact that the blood was green was something of a new experience.

"Do you see this?" Lucky says in a quiet voice.

Dante was speechless for a few seconds. "Let's get his helmet off. Both men unhooked the chinstrap and removed the flight helmet and were both dumbstruck to see not only lots of green blood but sharp pointed ears as well. As the siren of the ambulance grew closed, two young men who never have had an issue with talking were totally speechless.

_**Ch-2: Captain's Log: Star date 4512.3 we have received a priority one message from Commodore Ron Francis to divert from our current mission, Enterprise is in orbit over Star Base 4.**_

James Kirk was not a happy man. "Temporal Investigations are going to go through the overhead, Ron." he said "They are not exactly my biggest fans."

Francis smiled "Can you really blame them Jim? Every time Enterprise does a time warp mission, the boys at Temporal have run to the loony bin trying to figure out what damage was done or not done."

Kirk chuckles at that "True, but it does make their lives interesting. So my friend what is the mission?"

Francis opened the file. "We received word that a small scout ship from our dear friends the Romulans made an incursion into the past, more specifically into the early 21st century. They penetrated all the way to Earth, Jim."

Kirk considered this "Do we know where specifically?"

"Yes, Francis said "We do, the ship did a crash landing on the eastern coast of the North American continent, near a small costal city, called Port Charles."

Kirk started to ask how, but Francis raised his hand "And before you ask, we do have an unmanned snooper unit monitoring communications, what caps this off is the locals found a crew member unconscious."

"And, Intelligence believes that it's the Romulans?" Kirks asks clearly skeptical.

"Judge for yourself, Jim." Francis switches on the view screen "This is a feed from their news service."

They look on as the ambulance races in and people come racing from the ER bay, the paramedics unload the stretcher, as the young doctor who is identified as Patrick Drake comes out to the stretcher and pull up short, as he sees pointed ears and green blood. The nurse who is identified as Elizabeth Spencer pauses but , both pull themselves together and rush the stretcher inside. "Any questions Jim?" Francis asks. Kirk nods "My guess would be, we acquire the Romulan in the hospital, and locate the scout ship."

"That's right we need to know if this was an accidental incursion, or if the Romulans are trying to attack Earth, either way we need to stop them." Francis gets up from his desk.

"Understood Commodore." Kirk rises from his chair.

Francis extends his hand to shake Kirk's "Best of luck, Jim." He says "We do have an expert of the area that will be going with you as well."

Kirk looks to Francis with a frown; experts picked by command usually did not work well. More often then not, they usually turn out to be a pain in the ass. "What sort of expert?"

Francis gestures toward the waiting area, "Do you remember the "Sneak and Peek" operation that U.S.S Ranger did about 2 years back?'

"Yes, I think so." Kirk said "They lost a crew woman on that job."

Francis nods "That's right, they lost that one girl but they beamed that doctor up from the lab that was burning. She turned into quite the find, helped solve that epidemic on Capplea V. She was raised in that town, worked in that hospital. So she will be your Intel on the area."

Kirk nods "Can she handle going back there?"

A woman's voice responds "I hope so." Both men look around. Kirk considers the young woman walking toward him in the blue uniform of Starfleet Medical, short brown hair, but her eyes catches James Kirk, the happy brown eyes so full of life the melted the hearts of gangsters, hit men, doctors,spies and now a starship captain. Kirk's eye for detail also quickly noted that the young lady also had the same number of stripes on her sleeves as his, a captain if you please.

Admiral Francis suppresses a smile. "Well" he says "Captain James Kirk, U.S.S Enterprise, May I introduce Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake."

Kirk extends his hand "A pleasure, Doctor." Robin smiles as she shakes Kirk's hand "Likewise Captain Kirk."

Knowing his old friend well. Francis chuckles "This should be interesting."

_**Ch-3 Port Charles:**_

Dr. Monica Quartermaine was very puzzled; she was once again chief of staff at General Hospital following Robin's death. She had dealt with many things in her long medical career, and many tragedies but this one had her stumped. She had the test results of the crash victim, x-rays, blood work, Cat scans, and what she had a puzzle. She looked to the two people sitting in her office, Elizabeth Spencer was the one who had the dubious honor of presenting the test results, and Anna Devane newly appointed police commissioner was in the office as well, it was her job to secure their new patient. "According to the blood work" Monica began "Our patient who has green blood has next to no iron molecules in his blood, but has copper molecules."

Elizabeth nodded suddenly wishing that she was somewhere else. "Yes Monica, they ran the tests three times, it came back the same." Taking the x-rays from the chart she put them on the screen. "His internal organs seem to be a little different too."

Monica noted "His heart is where his liver should be, we haven't even found his liver yet. And none of us can figure it out."

No one in the room wanted to be the one to voice the idea first, so Anna spoke up, "Is he human?" Monica and Elizabeth both stared

"Is he human?" Monica finally said.

Anna smiled "I asked you first." Monica sat back down. "If he is, they he's something different. What we don't need is a bunch of UFO kooks wandering the halls of this hospital."

"I agree." Anna said "we will have cameras and guards around the clock on the room, and we will have an airtight a news blackout as possible in this day and age as well." Turning to Elizabeth "Has he regained consciousness yet" Elizabeth shook her head "No, he seemed like he was for a time, he mumbled something we couldn't make out. But he has not come to yet."

Anna got up to leave "Who's the doctor handling this?" she asked "Patrick is." Monica said I sent him home, he had been here almost 20 hours since our friend popped up."

Looking toward Elizabeth "Which reminds me, why are you still here young lady? I sent you home too." Elizabeth smiled "I wanted to be sure the tests were in your hands before I left." As she got up to leave "And now I'm leaving, see you later." She left the office.

Anna looked to Monica "You still didn't answer me, is he human?"

Monica gave a tired shrug "That's a good question."

Emma Drake stands in the backyard of her home looking up at the stars. Since the death of her mother, she had become quiet and very sad. She looked up at the clear night sky with millions of stars looking down on her. "Mommy" she said "Are you up there? Can you come home? Daddy and I miss you so very much."

A voice calls to her "Honey, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Patrick Drake stepped out into the yard and scoops his daughter up. "What ya doing, little bit." He smiles gently at her.

Emma smiles to her father, "I'm talking to Mommy up there." She pointed to the sky "She's up there watching us, I asked her to come home we miss her." Tears start to well up in Patrick's eyes. "Yes she is baby; she is up there watching over us. We'll see her again someday." Patrick pointed to the sky, "Look up there, Emma" as a bluish-white streak suddenly appeared in the night sky.

"I'll bet that's Mommy." Emma said with a delighted smile. Patrick glanced to the night sky. "We can hope." He said "Come on, lets get you ready for bed." They both walked back into the house. The bluish-white streak briefly became a moving object in orbit before it slowly disappeared after raising it's shields. Little Emma Drake knew more then anyone suspected.

_**Ch-4 U.S.S Enterprise:**_

_**Captain's Log: Star date 4512.5: Using the light-speed breakaway factor, the Enterprise has moved backwards in time, we are now in the 21**__**st**__** century in extended orbit around Earth, using our deflector shields to remain out of sight of detection devices. **_

Our task here is a difficult one, first we must locate the Romulan ship that crashed outside of Port Charles, second we must locate are recover the injured Romulan crewman and any devices that he was carrying, and third and most important, we must ascertain if there are more Romulan ships that came back to this era. But I have a concern; will Dr. Drake be able to cope with being back home? Kirk finishes the log entry as the buzzer announces a visitor. "Come in." he says. Robin steps in. "You wanted to see me" Captain? She asks. Kirk smiles and nods toward the chair "Have a seat doctor. We will be organizing the landing parties shortly. My intention is to locate the Romulan pilot and beam him back to the Enterprise, and then worry about locating his craft later." The buzzer rings again as Spock and McCoy enter. Robin starts to stand up, but Kirk gestures for her to sit. "Captain" Spock said "Landing parties are ready to beam down. I have selected a site near to the location where the Romulan was found, it is a wooded area ideal for the beam down point.

Kirk nodded "That's good, Spock, but first we need to retrieve our Romulan visitor."

McCoy speaks up "That's true Jim" he drawls "We don't know what his condition is, and if we do run into more Romulans here it would be nice to have a live pilot instead of a dead one."

Spock raises his eyebrow "Doctor, you always have a gift for overstating the obvious."

McCoy gives Spock an irritated look "Really Spock?" he growls "If I remember your annual physical is due soon."

Robin observes this exchange with fascination. Turning to Kirk "Do they always do this?"

Kirk smiles "All too often Doctor. Now where should we beam the landing party down at the hospital?"

Robin considered for a brief moment. "The best place would be on the roof next to the chopper pad. Unless there is a bird on the way in it should be deserted. The axis stairwell is right next to it. We can go down there to the 10th floor."

Kirk considered this. "It sounds like a practical approach." Turning to Robin "But, how do we get at the Isolation ward?"

"That's a taller order. Usually when they have a patient under guard. They would change shifts every 8 hours. If we time it right, we can get to the unit at shift change."

McCoy speaks up. "Robin, how long will we have to work on our customer?"

"My best guess would be maybe 10 minutes, 15 tops. Considering the circumstances, I would say no more then that."

Shaking his head, "Not much time, Jim." McCoy says.

Kirk agreed, but he told him, "If that all we got, Bones. Then we'll have to make it work." Getting to his feet, Kirk told his officers, "Let's go to work, then." Spock and McCoy left the cabin, but Kirk gestured to Robin. "One moment, Doctor. I realize that this is going to be very difficult for you are back home. If you feel that this is more then you can deal with. Do not keep it to yourself."

"Thank you, Captain. This has been difficult being back. Looking down at that planet and knowing that all the people that I love are down there." Robin turned to Kirk. "But we have a job to do. And I believe in keeping my word."

Kirk smiled "Glad to hear that, and when we get things in order. We will see what we can do for you." Robin smiled as they walked down the corridor.

_**The Helicopter Pad. General Hospital.**_

There was no sign of life on the roof. Not a soul to be seen, then there were three shafts of light materializing by the pad. Kirk and McCoy looked around quickly, there was no one up there but themselves. Robin looked around and took a deep breath. "My God" she thought "I'm home."

Kirk's voice brought her back to the moment. "Robin?"

"I'm ok." She said. "The stairs are over there." The three walked over and entered. Robin led them to the 10th floor. All three were dressed in hospital scrubs and surgical masks to blend in they walked on, luckily no one noticed three different employees, and none of them took a good look at Robin.

Gesturing down the hall. "There's the Isolation unit." She whispered. McCoy glanced down. "Two guards outside and what look like a 3 man medical team on the inside."

Kirk considered this "All right, when the medical team goes out, we'll go in. You two examine our Romulan friend in there; I'll leave it to you two to decide if we need to beam him back to the ship." Giving Robin a quick smile "Don't worry Robin, we have faced worse situations." Kirk told her.

"Name one." McCoy drawled

The sound of the doors opening ended the conversation. "Time to go." Kirk said. As the medical team walked down to the elevator. Robin, Kirk and McCoy walked down the hall. The two police officers at the door was surprised at the fast turnaround. "That didn't take long ." The one officer said.

Kirk told the officer "This is a very special case, officer." The cop looked back at the bed. "That's a fact."

They entered the unit and Robin and McCoy quickly went to work.

"Shock, Internal injuries, loss of blood." McCoy said. "He's in a bad way, Jim."

Covering their movements as best they could, Robin and McCoy stared their scans. Kirk stood beside Robin but was looking around to see that the coast was clear.

Meanwhile on the 9th floor. They were using the conference room as a monitoring station for the Isolation unit. Elizabeth was monitoring the events going on. She was mildly surprised that the relief team was on shift so fast. She was considering this when Anna Devane and Dante walked in. "Hi Elizabeth" she says "Everything ok?"

Elizabeth says "All quiet, so far. The only thing unusual is the relief team was early."

They all look to the monitor. What they saw were three hard working medical personnel on the job. Then suddenly Anna takes a closer look at the screen at the smaller person on the team, clearly a female, and then shakes her head and turns away.

Before anything else is said, Stephen Webber, Monica Quartermaine, and Nurse Tammy Maynard walk into the conference room. Elizabeth stands up from the desk "What are you guys doing here?" she asks in confusion.

Monica looks at her puzzled "We're the relief team on our friend in there." Everyone is now staring at the monitor with alarm.

"Who the hell are they?" Steven asks. Anna snatches out her phone connects with her two officers. The one answers. "Jordan here."

Anna speaks. "This is Devane; the people in that unit are imposters." The cop straighten up quietly gestured to his partner. "We are on our way up. Try to get them out of there."

Anna and Dante started for the elevators when Jason Morgan was just getting off.

"Jason." Anna said "We have a problem up on 10th floor. Dante and I are taking the elevator up. Could you cover from the stairwell for us?"

Jason asked "How many are there?"

"There are three of them." Dante replied.

"Any idea who they are?"

"No." Monica said coming out of the lounge. "They seemed too got by all of us."

"Monica, you have silent alert for occasions like this don't you?" Dante asked

"Yes we call it Silent Night, staff all knows what it means."

Anna checks her service gun "Ok, hit it." Looking to Jason and Dante "Let's move, boys. They all started to move.

A voice called "Jason" He turned around. Monica stared after him. He smiled to his mother and entered the stairwell.

In the unit, McCoy and Robin continued to work, when a light on the wall very subtly flashed blue.

Robin froze. Kirk and McCoy immediately noticed. "What is it?" Kirk asked

Nodding toward the light that was flashing. "That's called Silent Night around here, and it is a security alert."

"Time to go" McCoy said. The three started toward the doorway and actually got through. The two cops looked to each other and glanced to the elevator. They tried to draw their guns, but Kirk and McCoy were a little quicker. They took them both down when the elevator doors open and Dante and Anna came rushing out. "Police freeze!" Dante yells. Robin dashes down the hall with Kirk and McCoy right behind her. Robin makes the stairs. Kirk and McCoy nearly make it when Dante tackles McCoy from

behind and takes him down. Kirk quickly pulls Dante off McCoy when he is struck in the base of his neck and taken down. He is roughly turned over on his back. When he looks up he finds himself looking down the barrel of a 9mm pistol. The holder of the gun was a very beautiful woman. She smiled down at Kirk "Hi handsome." she tells him. "You two are under arrest."

Robin started up the stairs but heard movement up above. She started down instead. Get off on 8th floor go hide in the linen room and beam out. She had taken her communicator out was starting to take her mask off when an arm reached around and grabbed her. She struggled against her unknown attacked and managed to hit the distress button on the communicator. The person who was behind her took her down to the floor as they both beamed out.

As Spock entered the transporter room, Robin and her mystery date materialized. Scotty and the security team had him covered with their phases. "Off her, Now!" He barked. The man got up slowly not knowing quite what was going on, but he knew when he had guns pointing at him.

"Doctor are you all right?" Spock asked. Robin pulled her cap and mask "Yes I'm ok." She said as she got to her feet and turned to the man who had jumped her, and promptly froze. She whispered his name. "Jason?"

Jason turned to her, and was in shock. "Oh my God!" he said "Robin." And then they embraced each other laughing and crying at the same time. They just held each other for a few moments. Then Jason asked. "How is this possible, where are we?"

Before Robin could answer Spock spoke up. "You are aboard the U.S.S Enterprise, Sir." Jason looked to Spock and was startled to say the least. This was his first encounter with an extra terrestrial after all.

"Jason Morgan, this is Commander Spock, the ships first officer. , this is Jason, one of the closest friends I have in this life. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

"Spock." Scotty said, gesturing to the screen. "I think we have real trouble now." Spock, Robin and Jason walk over to see Kirk and McCoy being loader into a police car by Anna and Dante.

"Now what?" Scotty asks. "Now we will have to think of something else?" Spock said.

Robin and Jason looked on.


End file.
